Love and Responsibility 2: College Years
by closet fan 16
Summary: This is a sequel to Love and Responsibility, but you DON'T have to read this first one to follow the plot. Kim and Ron, dating, in College, then comes trouble...a clash of clans and ninja armies to end that which matters most. Action, Romance, KimxRon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, blah, blah, blah.

I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I said June 13th, and I just forgot! I had half a chapter done, and just remembered yesterday! FORGIVE ME!!

sigh and regain composure

Wow. I never would have expected such a positive response to Love and Responsibility. As per popular demand, (being everyone who reviewed,) here's the sequel! I'll be keeping two original characters: Michael, and the Headmaster. Everything else…well, wait and see!

Author's note: the opening chapter covers a decently large time span, and needs to set up setting, scene, character, ect, so it's a little wordy and slow. Bear with me, things pick up after the first chaper.

Author's note 2: Oh yeah. And I slightly changed the passage I included in the trailer. It fits better with the timing in the chapter.

_The willingness to accept responsibility for one's own life is the source from which self-respect springs.- _Joan Didion.

**Love and Responsibility 2: College Years**

Chapter 1

Kim really didn't want to pick up the phone. She was sure it was MIT, calling her back, insisting she accept their four year full ride scholarship. Not to be confused with her other four year free ride from U of I. These might have more appeal than the one or two year offers from the nearly dozens of Universities or higher learning institutions. Most of these paled in comparison to the military's offer. Kim still had dreams of if she agreed to their offers. Making six figured before she's nineteen…that was a 

tough one to turn down. Ron…Ron was being a huge help; her conscience and voice of reason when she had to make a tough decision.

He'd always told her to go with her gut. It was rarely wrong. He was her ego's check, her constant reminder. But…this friendship went both ways.

The reason Kim refused to answer was because she knew Ron had only received two college invitations. Meager offerings; mostly free student residence and pay for books for first year. Ron carried a plethora of talent; high marks weren't one of them. Kim knew how much being with her would help him. And she knew that principle carried both ways. Ron and her were far closer as a couple than ever before. And she had a hunch that Ron was perhaps more appreciative of this than she was. If that was even possible.

Still, Kim felt slightly guilty. She would love to go to one of these high ranking colleges, who were practically offering to lay out the red carpet for her. Ron was being a factor in her not going. This wasn't due to her resentment to him. There was no hint of any harsh feelings or resentment. It was more out of a feeling of commitment to her parents. A brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. And here she was, the famous Kim Possible, perhaps letting them down. She really felt conflicted.

As if on cue to curb her confused feelings, Ron burst into Kim's house with a characteristic whoop. Smiling, she didn't care that the phone stopped ringing. Jogging down the stairs, she saw Ron standing there on the threshold.

Since his return to Middleton High after his stint in the Shinoken Ninja academy, Ron's popularity had grown in leaps and bounds. Well, maybe leaps. His body and his new hair, (and the slight bit of stubble) seemed to work wonders for him. But he refused to be sucked back into the popularity ring. If anything, it meant that Ron was now acceptable in social gatherings.

This was actually kinda irrelevant to Kim. Ron's help on missions was the biggest asset now. Whereas before they would be chasing villains all over the world before, escape after escape, now they stopped every criminal on first the meet. Kim smiled crudely. If this was a TV show, it would be getting damn boring now.

"Kim, you're not gonna believe this!"

For the first time, Kim noticed the paper clenched in Ron's fist.

"Ron, what's that paper?"

Kim's hopes were starting to grow. Ron's giant smile was just adding to the mood. Holding up the paper, Ron pushed his neck long hair behind his ears, preparing himself.

"Kim, I hold here-"

Before he could continue, the tweebs ran into the room and snatched the paper out of Ron's hand.

"Ohhh, Ron! Whatsthiswhatsthiswhatsthis?!"

"I bet it's a poem to Kim. GROSS!"

"Naw, probably a song. That wouldn't be bad. RON, MAKE ANOTHER SONG!!"

One death glare from Kim silenced them. Letting the paper trickle to the ground, the bolted from the room without a second word. The paper landed at Kim's feet. Eyeing Ron, he nodded his approval. She gingerly picked it up and read.

Two seconds later, she tossed up the paper and gave Ron a huge hug.

"Scholorship?!"

"BOOYA! Football scholarship! Running back for University of Chicago!"

Kim bit her lip to hold back tears of happiness. Ron was a great guy who never seemed to get a break. This was a break well deserved and far overdue.

Ron suddenly separated the hug and looked sincerely into Kim's eyes.

"Uhhh, KP…you do have an offer from Chicago, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on now Ron. Who're you talking to?"

He shrugged. "Just figured I'd ask."

Kim didn't waste any time. Leaning up the stairs, she hollered out to both parents.

"MOM. DAD. I'M GOING TO THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO."

She turned a deaf ear to shouts of "are you sure, why not Princeton?" or "Kimmy cup, why not MIT?" Grasping Ron's hand, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Care for a bite? Bueno Nacho?"

Ron eyed her. "Not savvy enough. I'm feeling Ritzy. What about Alexander's? Bit more flashy."

Kim took this in stride. Ron had been acting more and more like a college student and less and less like a carefree teenager. But only in bite size bits.

Kim grinned. "I'll drive."

…

Standing panting on a beach, the man clothed in black extended a hand and leaned on the cliff face, catching his breath. The sweet copper smell of blood lingered in the air. Raising a hand, he pulled off his 

mask to breathe easier. He revealed slightly tan skin, bright green eyes, and dark hair. His 6'2'' figure shook as the adrenalin shock eased away.

When he was ready, he turned back to the beach. His count was right. Twelve assailants. One was still stirring as the 6'2'' man walked over to their airboat, planting C-4. The remaining attacker forced out one word through his broken teeth and bleeding throat.

"M…Michael…"

Walking towards the speaker, Michael stomped down, breaking the neck of the bleeding man instantly.

"Address new acquaintances by Mr., asshole."

Walking a ways up the beachhead, Michael pulled out a detonator and blew apart the craft, making it appear like a bad crash, with all passengers lost.

"Now try find me." With that, he ran for higher ground. He needed to send a message.

…

Two weeks had passed since Kim and Ron both were admitted into the University of Chicago, and both felt increasingly nervous as the day for first term drew closer. The moving day had been hard…on Kim mostly. Ron's Dad was busy calculating the risk of driving as opposed to flying, and his Mom simply gave him a hug. Kim's parents on the other hand threw a giant bash for the pair of them, and broke down sobbing halfway through, about how "dear Kimmy and Ronny" were leaving to "the big, real world." It hadn't occurred to them that they'd both been around the world a dozen times over the last couple years. Still, it was touching all the same.

They'd decided to drive, which was an adventure all in itself. The Road Trip of Kim and Ron could have been a book…(or fanfiction… ;) ) in its own right. Long story short, a four day trip took nearly ten days. 

They checking into student residence after an extensive argument with the Landlord about how Kim and Ron stayed in the same room due to the fact they were an elite crime fighting team which needed to operate together, (skipping over the fact they were dating,) got used to the campus, found their rooms, and bought their books.

Now was the waiting game. Two weeks to start of term, and Ron was having nightmares about a class filled with Barkens, and Kim was stressing about classes. Ron played to his strengths in Fine Arts and Critical Thinking, while Kim was taking everything from Pre-Law classes to Chemistry and Physics. Of course, Ron offered help where he could. This took the form of his witty banter, jokes, and quiet, loving attitude. This was more than enough needed to brighten her up. And right now, Ron suspected Kim needed some of that right now.

Kim was franticly pouring over her Introduction to Business Law text again, as if she had a midterm this afternoon. Ron snuck up behind her quietly, then pinched her cheeks together, giving her face a squashed look.

"Wrinkles!" he cried out in a sing-song voice. Kim pushed his hands away, with a playful chuckle.

"Huh?"

Ron jumped up on her bed, squatting and looking right into her eyes. "Stress that much and you'll wrinkle up like a prune, KP."

She smiled and leaned up, giving him a soft lick on the cheek, followed by a warm kiss.

"Would you still date me if I had wrinkles, Ron?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Not sure, have to think about it."

Feigning outrage, Kim hip tossed him to the floor. Ron gave a low, wrestler growl and pounced back, softly tackling Kim to the bed. The both giggled at their own childishness before interlocking arms and just lying there, looking in each other's eyes, exchanging memories of home.

"Remember when you did that talent show to stall for me? I never mentioned it, but that was very sweet of you."

Ron chuckled. "How about that time you saved me. Ya know. Every other weekend?"

"How about the time you unlocked your full Kentai and swore allegiance to the Rah-Eps ninja clan?"

Kim and Ron both sat bolt upright, arms still intertwined. There, leaning casually on the couch, was Michael. Ron could see he had a few new scars, some of which were fresh. Otherwise, he looked the same as he did eight months ago.

Kim pulled Ron in closer, an unconscious gesture of caring and protection.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Michael held up his hands, palms up. A clear sign of meaning well.

"All will be answered in due time, Kimberly Possible. For now, I must briefly speak with Ronald."

Ron inclined his head. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Sitting forward, Michael clasped his hands together, looking straight at Ron.

"Got any coffee? We might be up awhile."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

So, that's it for chapter 1. Was it good? Don't worry, things pick up and are less boring from now on. Next update soon. It's summer, so I have time to write more.

PS, yes I am planning on doing a **Love and Responsibility 1.5: The Road Trip of Kim and Ron**. Look for it soon! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW so I know people still like the story!

Kim + Ron forever!

closet fan 16


End file.
